The focus of the laboratory continues to center around the problems of drug resistance. Four major areas are actively being investigated. They are (1) multidrug resistance mediated by P-glycoprotein, (2) Topoisomerase II resistance (3) non-P-glycoprotein taxol resistance and (4) cisplatin resistance.